New life
by SansAmourOnEstRien
Summary: Bella is the new kid in school, Edward goes crazy and bites Bella.


New life.

Chapter one. Bella's POV.

I stared at the ceiling for a while, not being able to fall asleep because of the pounding of the rain outside. School started again tomorrow. I would have to face the crowds of kids, staring at me. I wished I could die here and now. No school, no one to hate you.

I had a loving family, good friends and great grades. Until I moved, my life was perfect. I left my friends behind, and even half of my family. My parents had gotten divorced, and I was the one to leave with my dad. I hated my life with such great force. Thinking of what I could've had, I fell asleep.

I woke up, and got ready for the day. I grabbed an apple and got into my new-to me, it was actually really old- car. When I finally got to school, no one was there yet. I parked close to the main office, and walked in. The little room was warm, and there was an old red haired lady behind the desk. She seemed very busy. I cleared my throat.

"Yes?" She asked me, tearing her eyes away from the paper she was holding.

"I'm Bella Swan. I'm not really sure what to do." I refused to say I was new.

"Oh yes, that new police's daughter. Here's your schedule-"I zoned her out. I didn't really want to hear the rest of it. I stared at an interesting freckle right below her eye. "-and have a nice day!" She ended, handing me some papers. I nodded and smiled politely. No way that was going to happen. I ran out to my car and jumped in. People were finally starting to arrive.

I memorized my classes and the map. When I got out of the car, I noticed a new, sleek expensive looking car parked not too far away. Getting out of it was five of the most beautiful I had ever seen. Three boys and two girls. There was a powerfully built guy of about eighteen, with dark, curly hair and laugh lines, who had his arm around a blond girl. Her looks would make any model jealous.

There was also a little pixie like girl with brown hair that stuck out all over the place, holding hands with a blond guy with a messy hairdo, also powerfully built, but not as much as that other boy. She smiled at me. Then, the last boy got out. He was bronze haired and he wore a blue sweater, jeans and a light jacket. I looked down. I was wearing a similar outfit. When I looked back up again, they were gone. I rushed to class.

When I finally got there, the whole class was already seated. I got to the nearest seat, and sat down. Just as I had predicted, people were staring at me. The teacher walked in and started his lecture. I looked down and started to doodle. The bell finally rang, and I got to my next two classes. When lunch came around, two girls had spoken to me. I sat with them. That's when I noticed those five people again. They weren't eating, looking at each other or talking. They all looked particularly bored.

"Who are _they_?" I asked the girl named Jessica. She didn't turn around to see who I was talking about. They must be one of the many gossip objects.

"Those are the Cullen's." She told me, sounding bored, as if she had explained this to me at least a hundred times. "The really big one is Emmett, the blond girl is Rosalie. She's stuck up like none other. The Pixie-like girl is Alice. She's super weird. The blond boy is Jasper. Then the other one is Edward." She sighed. "He's obviously one of the hottest guys you've ever seen. But he doesn't date." She sighed again. "No one here is pretty enough for him." Sour grapes much?

"Oh." I stared at Edward. He looked over at me and I looked down while blushing. He had caught me staring at him. How embarrassing. I made my way to my next class: Biology. Of course, Edward was there. The teacher, Mr. Banner, gave me a book and showed me to the only available seat. Of course, it was nest to Edward's. He shot a glare at me as I sat down.

I separated us with my hair. Mr. Banner started his lecture. I peeked up at him a few times. Every time, he was staring back at me. His back was ramrod straight, his eyes coal black. He was angry. With me, what did I do? As soon as the bell rang, he was gone. I stared after him stupidly. After P.E, I went home. Charlie still wasn't there, so I started to make some dinner.

When the lasagna was cooking, I sat down and picked up my much used version of_ Wuthering Heights_. I hadn't re-read it in a while. I heard a faint noise upstairs. I got up and went to go see what had made that noise. It had come from my room. I got in and noticed that standing in my room, was none other than Edward Cullen. I stood there, frozen on the spot.

"What? How did you get up here?" I asked him, stumbling over each word. He just stood there, his face blank and his eyes black. He stared at me, angry again. Or what was that look in his eyes? Whatever it was, I was afraid of it. I backed away slowly, and just my luck, tripped. He was still standing there. When I put my hand on the floor, I cried out in pain. I yanked my hand off the floor to stare at it. Seeping out of a new wound was blood.

It all happened too quickly for me to see anything. Edward darted to my side, and then I felt something sharp and cold in my neck. My eyes widened in pain. I vaguely heard a car pulling up in the driveway. And then Edward was gone. He left me on the floor burning from head to toe, writhing in pain. I closed my eyes, and shrieked in pain. I heard Charlie clomping up the steps in a hurry.

Chapter two.

I knew time had gone by. I also knew that I was in the hospital. It had been about three hours since Edward had bitten me, and I was still burning. The burning inside me had gotten worse and worse as time passed. I shrieked in pain every five minutes. I had to be dying. I had always been told, be careful what you wish for. And now I knew why. I had wanted to die, and here I was. Lying on my deathbed, writhing in agony.

The burn was getting hotter. And then I felt something cold against my skin. I heard low murmurs.

"Yes Dr. Cullen, I found her at the top of the stairs screaming in pain. I found these two weird round cuts in her neck, and a big gash in her hand." Charlie told him.

"Hmm. Was she ever really sad, depressed?" Dr. Cullen asked Charlie. Sad? Depressed? I was bitten by your son!

"No. She's not like that." Charlie stated stubbornly.

"Maybe it was because of the move and the divorce." Dr. Cullen pressed.

"Bella did not commit suicide! She's not that kind of person!" Charlie yelled at him. "And those cuts in her neck? Those are bite marks! I should know, I'm a policeman!"

"Ok. So what happened? What bit her?" Dr. Cullen asked him.

"Oh, I don't know. A wolf? A bear? The possibilities are endless!" Charlie argued. I would have to remember to thank him. If I lived. Which I doubted I would. I shrieked again. Once again, I felt that cold thing against my skin. It was relaxing. But only a little.

"How did a wolf and a bear get inside your house?" Dr. Cullen asked. This was getting childlike. They were arguing over whether I had killed myself or not.

"I don't know!" Charlie yelled again, and then he broke into sobs. I wanted so bad to comfort Charlie, to tell him its ok.

"Well, the point is, she's dying. I'm afraid that there's nothing more we can do for her." Dr. Cullen told Charlie in a soft voice. "I'm so sorry" He whispered. Like it was his fault, if it had been anyone's it would've been Edwards. The burning was taking over my brain again, and I blacked out.

When I was semi aware again, Charlie was there. I heard him talking to someone else. A nurse maybe. Then I recognized the voice. My mom was here, to say goodbye to me. I was dying. Every second. I was dying. The burn was even worse than before. To distract myself from the burning, I listened intently to Charlie and Renee's conversation.

"I knew that this would happen! And you being the irresponsible one didn't watch out for her!" Renee whispered sharply to Charlie.

"It's not my fault that after the first day of school she's already that miserable!" Charlie whispered back. "Why are we fighting? Our daughter is dying, and we're arguing about whose fault it is!"

"Your right." Was all that Renee said. Then I heard some shuffling, and someone held my hand softly. Even a hand at this temperature was soothing. "Wow, she's getting really cold!" Renee remarked. I heard a door open and close.

"I think that she's almost dead." Dr. Cullen said, coming over to take my other hand in his. "Yes, do you feel the temperature of her skin?" He put my hand down. His hands were as cold as ice.

"So, how long does she have left?" Charlie asked in a strained voice. I heard the rustling of papers.

"About an hour, by my calculations. Or less." Dr. Cullen told them. "Would you like to say goodbye now?"

"No! We are not leaving her!" Charlie bellowed. He was overreacting. "Not until she's gone." He whispered. I really wanted to tell him that I was alive, or at least I was now. I couldn't unlock my jaw, for fear of screaming.

"I'll stay here until she does." Dr. Cullen said. "Then I'll take her to the morgue." More shuffling as they all sat down. Ugh, why don't they just leave? I'm pretty much dead! The burning grew worse. I let out a shriek, and then I locked my jaw again. "You two should go out into the main lobby and fill out the forms. She'll be dead by the time you get back." Was he _suggesting_ they leave now?

"Ok. We'll go after we fill out the forms."Charlie said. More shuffling. Someone picking up my hand again. "Goodbye Bella honey. I love you."

"Bye Bella. I love you." Renee echoed his words. _I love you too_ I thought. The open and closing of a door. I was being picked up. Why was Dr. Cullen picking me up? I felt like I was flying. The burn grew even worse, but started to subside in my hands and toes. Like if I had won the war, the pain was retreating. My heart was feeling worse and worse though.

"Bella, don't scream, we're almost home." Dr. Cullen told me. And then blackness gained over me again.

Chapter three.

My eyes fluttered open. I could see even clearer than ever before, was I dead? I sat up and looked at my hand. It was pale, paler than ever before. I _must_ be dead. There was a burning feeling in my throat. It was uncomfortable, but I could push it to the back of my mind.

I looked around, taking in my surroundings. I could see every small piece of dust, every piece of paper on the old desk, ever drop of rain falling outside. It was all so clear. I took a deep breath, I could even _smell_ everything! There was a sharp lavender scent, mixed with one of honey, freesias, roses and, blood? Why could I smell blood? I could hear a lot too. People were talking downstairs, someone was playing the piano, another was listening to music.

_Will she wake up already?_ What was that? Someone was talking about me. To my surprise, no one answered.

_I should probably go check on her._ Another person spoke, and again no one answered. Then, a nice, and handsome, man was looking at me.

"You're up!" He remarked. _Wow, she doesn't look too uncomfortable. Maybe it doesn't burn too bad._

"No, my throat is okay for now. I guess. What's wrong with it? Who are you?" I asked him, I had a lot more questions, but they could wait. A shocked look crossed his face.

_How did she know what I was thinking? Does she have a gift similar to Edwards?_

"Oh, I'm Dr. Cullen. We've not met before. Not formally." He told me. This was all getting too weird. "Well, your throat is okay. Nothing is really wrong with it per say. It's just a side effect." He told me.

"A side effect to what? Where am I?" I asked him. So much for all of my questions being asked later. _Oh, this poor girl. I doubt she even knows what I'm talking about._ "You're right, I don't. Can you explain please?" Another look of shock. _I should just tell her she's a vampire._ This time, I didn't talk. A WHAT??? WHAT did he just call me?

"Clam down Bella." He tried to comfort me. Calm down? Had I been hyperventilating? "No need to yell at me. Don't get out of control." So now I was yelling at him?

"I didn't say anything." I stated simply. Then, there were three boys in the doorway. I recognized them as Emmett, Jasper and Edward. They raced in front of Dr. Cullen and got into a defensive crouch. I followed suit. A small growl erupted from my chest. I stopped and straightened up, shocked. Had I just _growled_?

_Calm down Bella. No need to fight us._ A wave of calm washed over me.

_Whoa! This little vamp is feisty! Watch out for her!_ A small chuckle.

_I can't believe I did this to her. I'll never forgive myself, as long as I live- exist._

"Stop talking please, you're giving me a headache!" I begged them, rubbing my temples. Once again, shock. Then Edward straightened up.

"We weren't saying anything." He told me._ Can you hear me?_ YES! I thought. I can hear you fine now, stop it! More shock. "She can read minds Carlisle. And, something else, but I'm not sure what." He told Dr. Cullen.

"Yes, I experienced that. Interesting isn't it?" He said. A look of amusement crossed his face. "And such self control! Look at her eyes, she was born to be one of us!" Edwards eyes flickered to mine. He growled.

"Edward man, let it go!" Emmett piped up. A glare from Edward made him shut up. There was nonstop babbling in my head. I could read minds! And, something else. My eyes? What about my eyes? I looked into a mirror. They were honey coloured. I looked at myself. I was beautiful! And so different, so pale.

"Yes, as pale as us. Now, do you want to know what you are?" Edward asked me. I nodded, and sat down in the nearest chair. I moved so quickly, so gracefully. It shocked me.

"Wait, I remember _hearing_ Carlisle say I was a- a _vampire_?" I said this as a question. I still wasn't sure. Edward nodded.

"Yes, you are. I am so sorry Bella. I lost control. I shouldn't have done this to you." Edward apologized. Someone I barely knew was apologizing to me. I was… touched. "And your throat, well you might need to hunt." I'm pretty sure my eyes widened. Hunt? I was supposed to hunt.

"For, for humans? I don't want to kill anyone. I just, don't." I was taking this rather well. More shocked expressions. I was really new to them. I was really new to _me_.

_We don't hunt humans, just animals._ Edward thought at me. I nodded, reassured. I got up at the same time as Edward.

"So interesting." Carlisle mused. He was contemplating me. I tried to shut him out as best I could, with no luck. Edward looked over at Carlisle. _Yes, take her hunting._ Edward raced out of the room, me following close behind. He didn't stop till we reached the edge of the forest.

"Ready for your first hunt ever?" He asked me. Yes. I thought towards him. I'm ready.

Chapter four. Edward's POV.

She was beautiful. And yet, I couldn't stand to look at her. She was this because of me. I was lonely. I was hungry. I had two options. Live forever alone, this human dead and gone, not caring about you ever. Or, live with her, loving you endlessly. I wanted love, so that's what I chose. At her expense. I had chosen her life for her. It was all my fault. She would never love me.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

We were racing in the trees, about three years after her transformation. I had been wrong, she did love me. That first day had been so different. She had accepted what she was without thinking about it. She really had no choice, her future was set. Now, after her dad had moved away, not telling anyone that his only daughter had died, she was happy, and with me.

_Edward, you know what I'm thinking?_ We had a lot of thought conversations.

_What are you thinking about?_ I asked her, intrigued.

_Well, I can't remember anything from my human life. Except myself, and your family. Why is that?_

I thought about it for a second. I had never really known why. I did have some theories.

_We were your future, you had a future. Now, you are living it. No need to remember the past._

_I guess you're right._ She mentally sighed. She wanted to remember it, badly. Only I knew it was impossible.

We got to school on time. Theoretically, we had already graduated. But we had made sure there was a new staff this year. Bella loved to go to school. I had no idea why. It was pointless to me. Of course, I had already been to college at least five times. We made sure no one was looking till we emerged. We walked across the parking lot, getting the usual stares.

_Man, I wish she were single. If I could have her, I'd never let her go._ Not as graphic as the usual thoughts. I felt very relieved by that.

_He is so delicious!_ It got worse so I tuned her out. I looked over at Bella who was seething. Jealousy was still hard on her.

"Bella, love, you can rip her head off later. Until then, be patient and know that it will always be you I love, forever." I soothed her. She looked into my eyes, and I flashed a grin. She seemed dazed for a second, then pulled herself together as we walked into our classroom. We sat down in our usual seats. The teacher wasn't there yet.

"As I love you." She repeated my line. She kissed me. She pulled away, smiling as the teacher came thru the doors.

_How should I start class off? Hmm._

"Okay class. Today, we are doing blood typing!" He said with fake enthusiasm. Bella and I exchanged frightened looks.

_I have a plan…_ She thought. I knew it would work. I nodded. The teacher grabbed some kids hand, and poked a prick into his finger. Bella fainted theatrically. She was a good actress. The teacher looked up worried.

"Mr. Cullen? Take her to the nurse!" He ordered me. I nodded, picking her up off the floor. We waited outside, sitting on the grass, waiting till the class was done, surveying everything. Another kid fainted. Bella and I shot up and ran to the nurse's office. I stopped her right outside and picked her up.

"Oh dear! What happened?" The nurse asked worry plastered on her face.

"Blood typing." I explained. The nurse nodded knowingly. She passed Bella a towel filled with ice. What lovely accommodations. We could get better treatment at home, and it wasn't just because of Carlisle being a doctor.

"Now you wait here till you feel better." She ordered Bella as she left the room. It would only be a matter of time till that other kid showed up. Bella grinned.

"How'd I do chief?" She asked me, her face lighted up. I kissed her.

"Great. Just do it less theatrical next time." I told her.

"Here's another one." The nurse said, frowning when she noticed Bella standing up. "Now, are you feeling better?" She asked Bella, who nodded meekly, playing it up again.


End file.
